


Stay away

by Animemadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemadhatter/pseuds/Animemadhatter
Summary: In which after being bitten Remus is taken by greyback and raised as one of his sonsAnd Sirius and James learn just why the forbidden forest is well forbidden





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on watt pad

"Remus, should we really be this far from the pack?" The small voice of my younger brother called out from where he was hidden slightly behind a tree, he was on full alert unlike me as I'd Been out here hundreds of times before, "what's ups Kia worried a humans gonna come get ya?" I asked turning round to look at him smirking no human came out this far..... Not that he needed to know that, "n n no" he stuttered and when further behind the tree "it's it's just what if they find us and follow us back" my smirk grow "well they'd probably take anyone under ten and boil them down to make bread" he gulped "y you don't t think t that's true do you" I took a few step towards him "I don't know Kia how about we find some and find out!" I ran at him before he could react, not that I was aiming for him instead I shoot past him as he screamed and ran in the opposite direction form me 'so the chase begins' I ran after him staying far enough back to keep it going for a while "run Kia the humans are coming for you~" I laugh as he sped up and continue to chase him before a loses sight of him suddenly, I stop and sniffed the air fear slowly claiming me "KAI WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted turning wildly looking for any sight of him or his smell "REMUS HELP!!" I ran towards Kia's voice as I saw him appear again and running towards me.  
I stopped  as he reached me and hid behind me clawing at my wast, I look to where he had come from to see two figures where approaching. I placed my arms back covering Kia from view as they got closer, I could see they where both boys they smell screamed human, I could feel Kia cowing against my back.  
They stopped about 10 feet away from us, I look at them taking everything I could in about they're appears, the taller one had messy short black hair, and worn glasses, he had faded jeans and a black t-shirt on with blue trainers. Whiles the shorter one had longer shaggy black hair he didn't wear glasses, he worn like the other faded Jeans with a red t-shirt that had what I think is a band name? On it, white trainers.  
I growled at them, baring my teeth at them in an effort to scare them off, but they simply tilled they head and look at each other, the shorter one step forward slightly as I stepped back pushing Kia back with me"it's okay we won't hurt you" I snapped my teeth at him as Kia wimped behind me, "who are you" I growled he smiled lightly at me and step forward again, I held my ground this time staring him down still my baring my teeth at him, he raised his arms and made 'calm down' jester "easy we're friendly.." "I'm not" i cut him off and step towards him as Kia tried to drag me back.  
"Do you know who's grounds your now" I growled as he took a step back this time, the taller boy look between use a frightful look in his eyes, "no who's?" I growled louder "this land belongs to our great and wonderful father and he doesn't take to well to trespassing" I snarled and stood up tall.  
That was when I heard a distance howl that I knew belong to my father, Kia wimped more I gave him a look over my shoulder and turned back towards the two "leave NOW before you can't!!" I turned and grasped Kia's arm before taking off dragging him behind me, towards the main pack grounds leaving the two far behind us.  
As we reach the pack ground, i saw father waiting near our den "Remus, Kia where were you, I howled at least ten minutes...... What happened?" He asked when he caught sight of the fear in Kia's eyes "Kia go inside the den, now" he nodded and walked slowly inside the den, I waited till he was gone before turning to my father, I looked around for anyone else quickly, "Remus what happened" father demanded I looked into his eyes before saying quietly "humans" "what humans!" I nodded "two of them, both male, around my age, where wearing muggle cloths but they might've been wizards not sure, one short, one tall, both had black hair, the shorter hair was shaggy whiles the tallers was short and he worn glasses" I continue to look my father in the eyes as I spoke, "damn, if they were wizards, they probably go to Hogwarts and will have informed their teachers of meeting you and Kia, we'll have to up the guards for the next couple of days, and Remus?" I raised my eyebrows slightly "yes father?" His face went hard "you and Your brothers are not allowed to leave the pack grounds or help with the guarding at all, am I clear" it wasn't a question "yes father" "good I don't want to lose you as my eldest son or any of your brothers" I nodded and went in side the den, where I had to climb over several of my brothers to get to Kia who was shaking, I lied down next to him and pulled him close.  
I waited till he fell asleep before following, my last thought on those two boys and what father would do if he found them, I hope they left like I told them to.


End file.
